The Life You'll Never Have
by courtneylovejason
Summary: This story takes in the future. After the accident that Courtney and Jason got into, Sonny realized that they were in love and cared for each other as much as they said. A year later they got married on the island, now Sonny and Carly have a little girl n
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

"Alright now get out of here", a policeman told AJ. Quartermaine after letting him out of the jail cell he had been in for 6 months. He barley remembered why he was there but he knew it had something to do with his ex-wife Courtney and her new family.

PH 2

It was late that night around ten and Jason had just tucked in his 4 yr old daughter, Lillian-Taylor. He loved her so much and always thought about the day someone actually tried to take her away from him.

Chapter 2

Jason shook the thought from his head and leaned down to kiss his daughter goodnight. He then quietly made his way out of the room and down the hall to his room where he found a very deep into thought Courtney writing in her journal. She didn't even realize he walked in the room, she finally realized he was there by his hand resting on her shoulder. She jumped, not at his touch but because she didn't know he was there.

Jason: hey what's wrong?

Courtney: hey, I didn't here you come in- she said closing her diary.

Jason: I know, I just put Taylor…-he said before she cut him off.

Courtney: Taylor, where is she; is she alright- she asked so scared.

Jason- she's fine calm down, she's in bed right were she belongs.- he said hugging her tightly.

Courtney- crying- I'm sorry, It's been almost seven months, but… I don't know, I just keep thinking, what if you hadn't come home at that exact time, what if you stopped to see Sonny or.. or God Jason what would he have done to her?- she was sobbing now.

Jason- Courtney, listen to me,"- He said cupping her face upward to look him in the eyes, "I am going to keep you and our daughter safe, no matter what.

Courtney- but Jason he got out today, what if he tries to finish what he started?

Jason- hey we're a family now, I never thought I would meet someone as special as you. And then you gave me a daughter and I just knew my heart was complete, I love you and Taylor and nothing will stop me from protecting you.

Courtney- thank you, I needed to hear that. I love you so much.

Jason- I love you too, now lets get some sleep.

30 minutes later they were both sleep. But Courtney wasn't thrilled about her sleep, she was dreaming about the night Aj almost kidnapped their daughter.

COURTNEY'S DREAM

Courtney was coming from seeing Carly and the kids. They set up time each week where they would go and take all the kids to the park and they would talk, especially since the Corinthos were about to leave to go to the island for some family time. She was coming home with her sleeping daughter in her arms. She knew Jason didn't want her to be walking around with their daughter or by herself so late so Sonny had one of his drivers take her home. She didn't like being guarded so Jason didn't have a guard at the loft. They had been staying there while the PH was being remodeled. She walked in and got her daughter's nightclothes on and put her in bed. She loved her more than life itself. She was the spitting image of both her parents. She went to clean up a little and got all the trash together and emptied it in one bag. She put on some slippers and a coat and went to put the trash outside for Jason to get it. She came back to unlock the door when Aj came up behind her and punched her in the face. She fell back into the half open door. She didn't think Taylor had woke up. He started to kick her more now that he had her on the floor. She's trying to get him off when he sees something moving, he walks over to the bed to see her daughter laying there asleep. He turned to see Courtney crawling over there with her clothes ripped off and a red mark appearing on her face from where he slapped her on the floor. He told her, "never mind, I've found something better I want." She ran to her daughters' side telling him to leave her alone. He gave her a malicious smirk and told her while backing her up in a corner, " you know me, I always go for the kill, and in this case it just so happens to be the kid, imagine how crazy he'll go for her". With that said Courtney finally spoke up and told him, "If you take her Jason won't need to kill you because I will kill you myself AJ." When she said that he slapped her so hard she went flying back into the dresser where she hit her head.

FLASHBACK (I want ya'll to know what happened)

Jason was just getting off his bike coming from Kelly's, he looked up at the window and saw the light on along with an unfamiliar shadow, he thought for a second and remembered that Sonny had taken Carly and the kids to the island. Meanwhile AJ is up in the loft and quickly and uncaringly grabs the little girl out of the bed, she opens her eyes saying, "daddy", but quickly sees that it is the man she remembered her parents fighting with. She quickly let out a scream along with a cry but her mouth was covered by Aj's hand.

Jason, hearing the scream fights to get his key in the hole. He does and quickly makes his way up the stairs, he knew his daughter since the day she was born and knew that this was not a scream of laughter but a cry for help. He reached the top floor completely out of breath. He didn't think twice about his breath once he saw what was in front of him.

That was the first time AJ saw, and Jason felt two different emotions. He knew the first was comfort that he had to show his daughter, but he recognized the second easily. It was the anger and coldness that everyone saw all the time before Courtney came into his life.

He stared Aj dead straight in his eyes as he listened to his daughter constantly cry out, "daddy, daddy" as she reached for him.

Jason told AJ he had one warning and he better had put her down.

AJ being smart put the little girl down and she ran into Jason's arms. Before AJ could leave, Jason put Taylor down and kicked AJ in the back causing him to fall down the stairs. He looked at him and said, "Death will be nothing compared to what I do to you once I find out what you did to Courtney".

END OF DREAM


	2. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
Authors note:  
I have been writing this and two other stories, this one is done and so is another and I'm writing the sequel to the other one so I'm gonna try to get this posted as often as I can, I just have to find time to type it up.  
Here's the next chapter so I hope you like it. Jennifer

END OF DREAM  
Courtney sleeping- no, no leave her alone, please stop.

Jason- Courtney wake up  
Courtney-(jumps up) oh my god, Jason he has her we…  
Jason- no she's fine, she in her bed right where she belongs. Sweetie calm down let me go get her.

Jason walked out the room to go get Taylor from her bed. Courtney sat still in their bed waiting for Jason to bring her back. She felt so empty without her daughter and when AJ took her, she didn't know when she would see her again. Every time she didn't see or hear her daughter, her mind would wonder back to that day AJ almost kidnapped her.

Jason walked back in the room holding the very sleepy 3 year old. She pulled the covers down for him to lay her down. She turned over while Jason laid her beside Courtney and then Jason got in. she kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair back. She leaned over and kissed Jason and told him, "thank you". He reached over and rubbed her cheek as he whispered, "I love you". She brought her lips to his hand as she whispered it back. He put his hands on the small of her back as she put hers on her daughters back and they all drifted off to sleep. Jason, Courtney, and Taylor.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- getting back to life-almost

Courtney woke up the next morning to a half empty bed. She was the first to roll over and notice Taylor was gone. She almost panicked but noticed the light in her bathroom on. She leaned over to kiss Jason and went into the bathroom to find her daughter on the toilet dosing off, trying her best to stay awake. Staying there she called out,

Courtney: Jason, come look, you can not miss this.

Jason: okay what is it?  
He came in and started laughing.  
Courtney: what time did you put her in bed?

Jason: I don't know it was around ten but she had already fallen asleep watching some Disney movie, tramp or something.

Courtney: (laughing) you mean lady and the tramp. She loves that movie, but you do know what her favorite is don't you?

Jason: well besides the fact that she's my daughter, you know she made me watch it 8 times, it's The Little Mermaid.

Courtney: you didn't say no

Jason: well have you seen the new look your best friend Carly has taught her, She looks like a sad puppy, then those big blue eyes, god she's to beautiful.

Courtney: well she does have your eyes.

Jason: well surprisingly you and I have the same eyes, so she got the best of both.

Courtney: I love you so much.

Jason: I know and I love you too, very much.

Courtney was down stairs finishing breakfast while Jason got Taylor bathe and dressed. He walked downstairs with her holding on to his leg and sitting on his foot. Courtney came out of the kitchen balancing 3 plates of bacon eggs and toast on her arms.

Courtney: Jase, this plate is gonna fall get it quick.

Taylor: you look funny mommy.

Jason: she does look funny doesn't she- he said taking two of the plates from her.

Courtney: eat up you two, cause this breakfast is great if I say so myself.

They all ate breakfast and got into eating contest to see who could eat the most bacon, which Jason won. After a while he left to go to work.

Taylor: mommy, can I go to the park today, I wanna ride my skates.

Courtney: well your daddy has to work, I thought you wanted him to help you?

Taylor: ok but can we still go to the park, please mommy I wanna go with you.

Courtney: ok, enough with the puppy eyes, let me just call your daddy.

Courtney picked up the phone and dialed Jason's number.

Jason: Morgan

Courtney: Mrs. Morgan

Jason: hey, how are my two favorite girls?

Courtney: well one of them wants to go to the park and play.

Jason: and let me guess she won't wait will she?

Courtney: nope, she's right here about to cry if we don't go.

Jason: are you sure you'll be okay?

Courtney: I'm sure I'll manage.

Jason: okay but take Marco with you, I have some work to finish up so I'll see you later, love you.

Courtney: love you too.  
They hung up

Courtney: ok kiddo, let's go to the park.

Taylor: yay!

Chapter 4B

Courtney: ok kiddo, let's go to the park.

Taylor: yay!

Harbor View Towers- 30 minutes later

Sonny and Jason are getting off the elevator.

Jason: well Courtney and Taylor are at the park so I'm gonna go finish up this paper work on the coffee shipments for this week.

Sonny: alright man, I'll see you later. Oh, Morgan said she misses you and you need to come and see her son.

Jason: alright tell her I'll see her tomorrow.  
Jason walked into PH 2 and started working.

The Park  
Courtney: Max, we're gonna leave in a minute, can you bring the car around

Max: yes Mrs. Morgan.

Taylor: catch the ball mommy

Courtney: sweetie don't you wanna go home now, aren't you hungry.

Taylor: not yet mommy, I'm gonna throw it big this time.

Taylor threw the ball and it went under a bush right beside Courtney.  
Courtney: stay right here sweetie while I get it.  
Taylor: ok mommy.

Just as Courtney turned around and bent down to get the ball, AJ came up behind Taylor.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AJ came up behind Taylor and picked her up. She didn't see his face or who it was, but she thought it was Jason.

Taylor: daddy you're he... Nooooo mommy, mommy.

Courtney threw her body off the ground and walked over to her daughter and took her out of AJ's grasp as the little girl began to shake and cry.

AJ: what, I can't give my niece a hug.

Courtney: don't you ever touch my daughter again or I will personally make sure you see the light of day again. MAX!- She screamed and he came out and tried to take Taylor and put her in the car, but she screamed for Courtney. She quickly got her from Max and got in the car to go home. AJ stayed standing there with a smirk on his face.

Harbor View Towers

Courtney stepped off the elevator holding Taylor who was still crying and shaking. Courtney's face was red from all the crying she did on the way home and was still crying when she walked in the door.  
Jason was coming out of the bathroom when he heard the crying and screaming coming from the living room. He ran downstairs and saw Courtney sitting on the couch rocking Taylor.

Courtney: JASON! JASON! JASON!  
Jason: I'm right here- he embraced her in a hug. "What happened, why is she shaking?

Courtney: AJ, he… he was there. I was getting the ball from off the ground and he came out of nowhere and when she screamed her was holding her.

Taylor looked up and saw her daddy she crawled into his arms and she held on to him for dear life.

Jason: MAX!- He came in- "go get Sonny and Carly  
Sonny and Carly came running in.  
Sonny: what happened  
Jason: AJ happened.  
Sonny: Jason, he needs to be taken care of- he said as he pulled his baby sister in for a hug. She accepted it quickly and cried on his shoulder.

Jason: not now, I have to calm them down, Courtney she won't stop shaking.  
Courtney: let me see her- she said pulling away from Sonny and grabbing Taylor from Jason.  
"Sweetie just calm down, no ones gonna hurt you okay. Mommy and daddy are here.

She wasn't crying anymore but she was sniffing and still a little shaky.  
Carly and Sonny left once they got Courtney settled down completely so that she and Jason could comfort Taylor. Jason came downstairs after he put Taylor to bed. Courtney heard him and walked over to him.

Courtney: is she all right Jason? How is she?  
Jason: she's fine, she's asleep but still a little shaky. We just have to keep checking on her throughout the night.

Courtney: God Jason, how could I let him hurt our little girl again. I should've just waited for you.

Jason: it isn't your fault, if I were there he would have came anyway to try to get to you. But you got our baby away from him, you protected her no matter how scared you were.

Courtney: thank you Jason. I love you.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms encircled around her waist. She leaned up and kissed his lips gently. A tear fell from her cheek on to his as she whispered, " I just don't want to loose her". He whispered to her, " we won't."

Jason: I need to go talk to Sonny, are you okay?  
Courtney: yeah, I'm gonna check on her, then I'm gonna go up to bed.  
Jason: you don't want anything to eat. Did you guys eat?  
Courtney: not really, Bobbie gave her some pie and ice cream at Kelly's, but I'm in no mood for food, it'll just make me sick.  
Jason: well you need to eat something, I heard you throwing up this morning.  
Courtney: I'm sure it was just the Chinese food we ate. I'm fine.

Jason: All right, I'll be across the hall if you or Taylor need me.  
Courtney: ok.  
He left out  
Courtney: I'm fine, or I'm pregnant.

She went upstairs to her daughter's room and sat next to her bed. She smoothed her blonde hair down and kissed her cheek, " mommy loves you sweetheart." She left out the room. She walked into the master bedroom and into the bathroom. She slowly shredded off her clothes and turned on the water for a nice hot bath.

She had been in the tub for a good 30 minutes and Jason still wasn't back. She got out of the tub and put on a sleeping set; shorts and a tank top with socks, and then she got in bed and lay down. It had been about ten minutes and she was almost asleep until she heard her daughter screaming at the top pf her lungs, " mommy daddy mommy daddy". She got out of bed and ran into Taylor's room and over to her daughter. She immediately started telling her to calm down and that she was here and no one was going to hurt her.

Taylor: I want daddy mommy.  
Courtney: come on lets go get daddy then.

Courtney walked out of her penthouse and didn't see any guards. There hadn't been any threats so Sonny didn't keep them around as often, they would just be down in the lobby and would go with the women. She walked into PH 4 and heard Jason and Sonny talking. Jason was sitting on the arm on the couch and Sonny was pouring himself a glass of water (lol yeah right- water?) as she walked in she heard him say, " She wont let you send her away." They stopped talking when she came in and Jason got up and walked over to her.

Jason: hey, what's wrong? – He said taking Taylor out of her arms.  
Courtney: she had a nightmare and she wanted her daddy.  
Sonny: hey Courtney, how are you holding up.  
Courtney: I'm okay, just a little tired.  
Carly: she wants her daddy to- Carly said descending the stairs holding Morgan.  
Sonny: what's wrong- he said taking her out of Carly's arms.  
Carly: nothing just the clown you got her for her birthday backfired. Not only is she terrified of them but she keeps on having nightmares.

Sonny: come on its okay.  
Courtney: hey Carly, can I talk to you for a second.  
Carly: sure, what about.  
They walked into the kitchen  
Courtney: I just need to get this out.  
Carly: what's going on. What has got you so worked up?  
Courtney: I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant.  
Carly: really? Oh my god, does Jason know?


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Courtney: I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant.  
Carly: really? Oh my god, does Jason know? Courtney glared at her.

Carly: Courtney, you have to tell him  
Courtney: I know. I'm going to talk to him tonight.  
Carly: well do you want a test to make sure, me and Sonny stocked up when we were trying with Morgan.  
Courtney: yeah thanks.

They went up the back stairs and Carly gave her the test. She put it in the waistband of her shorts. They walked back in the living room and saw both girls asleep in their father's arms. Jason stood up and went over to her.

Jason: hey, you okay?  
Courtney: yep, just ready to go to bed.  
Sonny: goodnight guys.  
Jason: bye guys, come on let's get you two to bed.

They went into their PH and up to their bedroom. Jason laid Taylor in the middle of the bed as Jason and Courtney got on either side of her. They kissed her then each other and said goodnight.

3:00 am  
Courtney carefully got out of bed and walked over to her top drawer and took out the pregnancy test. She looked at it then at Jason lying there with his hand rested protectively on Taylor's back while she slept. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. Courtney followed all the directions and her two minutes were finally up. She looked at the test and started crying. She couldn't believe it. She dropped the test on the floor.

Jason started to stir awake and felt to make sure his daughter was still safe and sound, he then reached for Courtney but only felt the coldness of the sheets. He looked over and she wasn't there, that's when he heard the sobs coming form the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and saw her in the corner with her knees up to her chest crying. He went and got on his knees in front of her.

Jason: Courtney, what's wrong. Come on baby talk to me.  
Courtney: Jason, could you just hold me?  
Jason: of course I can, come on.  
He scooped her up in his arms and carried her downstairs to the guest room (I'm not sure if there is one but in this story it is). He sat down on the bed and pulled Courtney in his lap.

Jason: do you wanna tell me what's wrong?  
Courtney: yeah…. Well as you know I've been pretty sick, and throwing up. You didn't know that I've been having dizzy spells and I almost fell down the steps on the docks. Marco caught me and I made him promise not to tell you. I knew I could be pregnant so when I saw Carly last night she gave me a pregnancy test—tears started to fall freely down her cheeks.

Jason: did you take it?

She nodded

Jason: what did…. She looked up at him with tears spilling even faster; he knew what the answer was.

Jason: "come here"—he hugged her tightly then took her face in his hands and let his thumbs wipe away her tears. " You want a baby, then we'll have a baby."

Courtney: you want another baby?

Jason: yes, and another, and another, and a million more. I don't care how many kids I have, just as long as they're with you.

Courtney: really, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you with all my heart plus more.

Jason: I love you too. Come on, let's go get in bed with our first baby girl.

Courtney: oh, so you want another girl? Do you want a boy?

Jason: yeah I want a boy, he'll be my little champ just like Taylor's my little angel.

Courtney: yeah, well what am I?

Jason: you're my cure; you make all the bad, wrong, and confusion go away. You are my antidote, my medication, and my love.

Spoilers:  
Jason gets a surprise  
A sweet flashback  
A scared couple  
A scared child


End file.
